


Sangrias on the beach

by amaresu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation, a little yellow bikini, and a pleasant stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangrias on the beach

The bikini was small and yellow and bought only because Vala wouldn't shut up about it. It was also the only swim suit that Sam owned. That wouldn't have been a problem if her brother hadn't invited her to go on vacation with his family. She'd made the mistake of discussing it with Daniel, who had then told Jack, who had then called Landry, who then ordered her to go.

Being as it was the middle of January in Colorado she hadn't been able to find even one other swim suit that fit her. The end result of all of this was her sitting on a beach in Maui watching her brother's kids play on the beach. She was also doing a small side project on her laptop, but she was still wearing the bikini.

"Just looking at that makes my brain hurt." A voice said from behind her. Quickly snapping the laptop closed she twisted around to see the man standing behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, "It's classified."

"Then I will make no further efforts to look at it. Not that I would want to." The man moved to stand next to her and then dropped down to sit next to her. "I'm Andrew."

"Sam." She had no idea why she was talking to him, but he was cute, in a beach bum kinda way, and it'd been awhile since she'd talked to a cute stranger. On Earth anyway.

"Sam, short for Samantha I presume?" Andrew nodded his head towards her laptop, "Beautiful and intelligent. I trust you'll let me know if I'm wasting my time."

She didn't quite know how to reply to that and he must have picked up on her expression. "I mean only that perhaps you already have somebody to talk to on the beach? A boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

She laughed and gestured over to where her nephew and nieces were playing. "No, no one besides my brother's kids and I think they're more interested in sand castles then talking."

"No one at all?" Andrew looked at her in disbelief. It had been ages since she'd flirted with anyone and she found that it was as fun as she remembered. "I find that hard to understand. Perhaps you have a horrible personality?"

That sobered her mood, "It's complicated." Complicated didn't even begin to cover it, but it was the only way she could really explain her romantic situation right now.

Andrew looked out over the sand for a second before turning back to her and grinning. "Complicated I should get up and leave you alone? Or complicated I should go and buy us some Mai Tais before flirting with you outrageously for the next hour or so before convincing you to go swimming?"

That was a good question, but it had been a long time since she spent a care free afternoon with anyone, let along a cute guy on a beach in Maui. "Make it a pitcher of Sangrias and I'll think about the swimming part."

"Sangrias it is." Andrew stood up and gave her a little bow before walking down the beach to the where a bar-hut-thing was set up. Smiling she shut down her laptop and locked it up in it's case. She might just have to thank Landry and Vala both when she got back.


End file.
